The present invention relates to the field of traffic control and more particularly to warning systems used in temporary traffic control on highways.
Traditional traffic control for highway roadworks and the like is a traffic control person (TCP) or xe2x80x9cflaggerxe2x80x9d, that is an individual with a hand-held sign or flag signalling the traffic to slow down or stop for roadworks or other activity ahead. TCP""s and their hand-held signs are with some frequency not seen or heeded by drivers, leading to significant dangers to the TCP and all others in the vicinity.
In some cases, where elaborate and relatively long-term roadworks are undertaken, it is useful to install portable traffic lights. These are usually self-powered units carried on trailers. They have conventional red, green and amber lights controlled in sequence. These portable traffic lights are usually set up in pairs to control alternating one-way traffic on a stretch of road. This requires either communication between the two units or very precise timing of the signals.
In many cases, for example with mobile roadworks and short-term roadworks or traffic accidents, traffic control must be established quickly and must be quite mobile. The prior art portable traffic lights are unsuitable for this purpose because of the length of time that it takes to set them up and their lack of mobility. The present invention addresses these concerns.
According to the present invention there is provided a roadwork safety unit for use with a road vehicle having a trailer hitch, a vehicle electrical system and a trailer wiring connector connected to the vehicle electrical system, said safety unit comprising:
a hitch connector for connection to the trailer hitch;
a light unit mounted on the hitch connector and including:
an upright standard; and
a light head mounted on the standard; and
a light operating electric circuit connecting the electrical connector and the light head, the circuit including:
an electrical connector connectable to the trailer wiring connector;
a switch for selectively controlling the supply of electricity from the electrical connector to the light head.
This safety unit is readily mounted on a road vehicle with appropriate trailer fittings. These may be a standard receiver type hitch and a conventional connector for trailer lighting. This makes the unit highly mobile, and capable of being put into use immediately upon arrival at a site.
In preferred embodiments, the safety unit includes a base mounting the light standard on the hitch connector at a position offset to one side, so as to be adjacent one side of the transporting vehicle. The light unit itself may be mounted on the standard by an offset bracket for rotation from a transport position behind the vehicle to an in use position projecting to one side of the vehicle. It is also possible to make the standard telescopic, so that the light unit may be lowered for transport purposes.
The preferred base includes a carrier that may be used to transport flag signs, cones, shovels, picks and other items that may be required at a site where the unit is to be used.
It has been found that a flashing amber light and a steady red light provide a good advance warning to drivers. For night use it is useful to have one or more floodlights mounted on the standard to illuminate the area beside the vehicle where a TCP would normally be standing.
The safety unit is preferably equipped with a remote control handset, linked to the remainder of the light operating system through a long flexible cord. This allows the light to be operated by a TCP at any convenient location, including on the road or even sitting in the vehicle under the appropriate circumstances.
Further safety is provided by a yellow and black checkered panel mounted on the back side of the carrier.